


Happy Anniversary

by purplesheep22



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Anniversary, Gifts, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Presents, 字数：3500
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>周年快乐。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

 

       Q快速地点开最后一份来自枪支改造小组的月度报告，扫过正中的模型图，咬着下唇，加入几个更贴合特工个人喜好的方案。他瞥了一眼时钟——刚好六点三十，再次确认邮箱内没有下周前必须处理、回复的邮件，满意地勾起嘴角，扣下笔电屏幕，正准备起身，009进来了。

       “嘿，Q！”一如既往地活力四射，在巴基斯坦的三周时间让他的皮肤吸足了阳光。

       “009，请问有什么事情吗？”Q无奈地翻开电脑，按下几个键。他没有收到任何关于对方下一个任务的通知，反而是听R说他似乎对研发小组负责神经毒物的Talia挺感兴趣。

       “呃，”他竟然难得地挠了挠脑袋，“能帮我个忙吗？”

       Q好笑地看着他，不久前晋升双零特工前的审批中，Q仔细查看过这位有着棕色头发、灿烂笑容的前任皇家飞行员的档案。作为情报部门，MI6的文件自然将过往情史记载得清清楚楚。单从数量和质量上来看，这位此时张大眼睛一脸期待地看着Q的外勤特工，可丝毫不是一个会在面对心仪对象时不敢主动出击的人。

       见Q没说话，009顿了顿，接着说道：“你能帮我问问Talia下周末有没有空吗？”

       如果在平时，Q倒是也不介意帮忙牵个线，顺便还能看看热闹——让双零特工在总部内犯傻的机会可不多。然而，今天刚好是——，他余光注意到一片金色从外间办公室玻璃门旁走过。

       009似乎完全没注意到Q的分心，继续说道：“我从研发组那儿好不容易才打听到她对大提琴挺感兴趣，在巴基斯……噢，回来之后就立马托人订票，才拿到这两张前排票。但毕竟我跟她……就这么……有点……”

       Q低头笑了笑，伸手将电脑收进包里：“那就快去约她呀，跟我说有什么用？”不过，Talia在实验室里向来异常严肃，Q在部门派对时看惯了她放松的笑容，上次研发组轮到她汇报进度时他还稍微有些不习惯。

       见Q打算走了，009也索性不管不顾地大步走到Q的座椅面前，双手撑在两旁的扶手上，逼得Q只能仰头看他：“拜托了，Q，你肯定知道研发组的人工作起来根本不管上班时间，更别提节假日了。他们专门告诫我要想成功把她约出去的话，必须至少提前一周。但那些人死活不肯帮我问，每次去实验室的时候，她都坐在试验台前，我也不好意思去打扰。”

       Q眨了眨眼睛，继而勾起嘴角：“噢？”

       “所以，所以……你能不能……”

       Q等到那头熟悉的金发从支部门前走开才若有所指地看了看对方撑在身旁的两只手。009立刻会意，面带歉意地重新站直，双手合十，放在胸前：“拜托了Q，帮帮忙吧。我知道你最好了。”他就差没冲Q摇尾巴了。

       看逗弄得差不多了，Q站起来，顺手从打印机那儿将009进门时就发送打印的文件递给他：“这是她下个月的日程表。”

       “噢！我就知道你最伟大了！”

       Q看着对方露出了整整二十四颗牙的灿烂笑容，回想了一下前几个月支部酒吧包场时，Talia为几个程序员讲的冷笑话也能笑得喘不过气来，故作严肃地盯着他：“你要是敢……”

       “我保证好好对她，长官！”他说完还敬了个礼。

       Q挥挥手把他赶出去，自己也跨上包，朝电梯走去。

 

 

       如果紧跟着走进电梯，搂住他腰的特工，手上用的劲儿比平时大了不少，是他的错觉；那么一进家门就被压在门板上，对方的舌头快速地扫过牙龈内侧，与自己的纠缠不休，在退出时还特意用牙齿划过愈加鲜红的下唇，则绝对不是他的臆想。

       Q将挎包扔到一边，另一只手从颈侧向下移到腰际，明知故问：“James，怎么了？”

       “你说怎么了，Q？”Bond贴着他的胯部，蹭了蹭。

       他明白自己在办公室里的表演被对方全数看见，得意地挑起嘴角，目光扫过厨房醒酒架上的红酒，看来对方也为周年纪念日做了准备，下午做好的晚餐应该放在了保鲜柜里。

       而Bond此刻只想将Q嘴角狡黠的笑容含进嘴中，吞进肚里，再次倾身逼近。

       “别，我今天没吃午餐……”准时下班可不是天天都能有的事情，说他为了这一天忙了一整周也不为过。

       但Q眼睛里的湖绿已经被墨色越染越深，眼睛中闪现的光芒也在暗示他不过是口是心非。James闻言转而啄了一下他的嘴角，退后一步，抬手勾了勾他因接吻而挑起的下巴：“是吗？”

       “千真万确，”上挑的语调，暗示性的口吻，最后还加上了，“Sir。”

       这样的话，也许并不用着急准备晚餐，那么：“证明给我看，男孩。”

       Q轻轻从他怀里挣出来，溜走前Bond趁机捏了一把屁股，目送他往卧室走去：“请稍等，Sir。”

 

 

       Bond扯开领带，将外套搭在一边，把餐具摆放好后，见Q没有出来的意思，便向卧室走去。

       而推门而入，他对上的是一双惊慌的绿眼睛。

       “天呐，Sir，我不是故意的，”他浑身上下仅剩一副眼镜，仰躺在床上，一手松松地握住阴茎，另一只裹上油剂的手指正往身后探去，见Bond进来，一下顿住了，“我只是，只是……”

       “只是等不及了？”Bond挑起眉。

       “我……”男孩垂下眼。

       Bond踢掉鞋子，欺身上前：“等不及要这样？”他把两人之间的手打到一边，就着Q准备好的角度帮他把手指推了进去。

       “嗯哼，”男孩应势泄出一声呜咽，“Sir，我错了。”

       “什么地方错了？”他拉着手指来回了几次，对方大腿根部的轻微颤抖蹭得他心痒。

       “我，我不该在你过来之前先开始，”男孩的目光朝放在床头柜上的润滑油飘去，在腿根处被身上人拍了一下后马上转了回来，“对不起，Sir。”

       “既然如此，”Bond退到侧面，伸手将瓶子拿了过来，“不如你先自己准备好。”

       Q乖顺地接过瓶子，把左手四指全部濡湿，拉过枕头垫在腰后，再次向下探。

       Bond盯着男孩因为忍耐开扩而伸长的脖颈，不知是无意滴落的油剂还是汗水顺着胸膛缓缓向下，停在肚脐旁。他忍不住靠过去，低头舔过，舌尖打着转。

       身下人因为这突然的刺激一时慌乱，没控制好手指运动的角度，无意间擦过最为敏感的位置，他不禁抽了口气，阴茎也随之跳动。

       贴着皮肤的低沉笑声更是激得他整个下腹颤抖起来，不由得把手指滑了出来，喘着气问道：“Sir？”

       Bond抬起头，看见镜片后愈加迷蒙的绿色，不禁伸手揉了揉对方鸡窝似的卷发，喉结上下：“做得很好，继续。”

       Q颤抖着叹了口气，依言而行，往里多加了一根手指，眼神却粘在Bond隆起的西裤裆上。他咬着嘴唇，像是突然意识到自己一丝不挂，而对方依旧衣衫齐整，甚至连耳廓都变得通红。

       Bond从善如流地起身，将裤子扔到一旁，褪下底裤时，Q刚好能让三根手指进出自如。于是靠回到床头，手臂穿过身边人拱起的腰，示意他坐过来。

       “我亲爱的男孩，”Bond一手捏着他的屁股，另一手轻轻扶着腰，帮忙保持平衡，“知道接下来该怎么做吧？”

       Q点点头，将左手剩下的油剂抹到中年人早已挺立的阴茎上，然后掰开臀瓣，单手压在对方紧实的腹肌上，慢慢向下。

       他的右侧的犬牙又扣上了嘴唇，自身的重力让外来物侵入得比他预想得要深。随着身下人满足的叹息，他的喉咙里憋出了一声小小的惊呼，牙不小心咬得太深，渗出一滴血来。

       Bond也咬紧了牙，克制住自己想要立刻开始冲撞的欲望，给Q时间适应。

       扩张并不算十分充足。Q觉得自己被撑得紧绷绷地，想抬起来，换个角度，或者从头慢慢来。但刚抬起来没多少，收缩的大腿肌肉将肠道挤得更小，内壁受到的强烈摩擦立刻让他双腿一软，比先前还快地落了回去，呻吟不受控制地泄出来，与Bond的闷哼撞在一起。

       Bond抬头看着对方因快感过度而皱起的眉头，眯着眼伸出舌头舔去嘴唇上的血滴，然后睁开眼，雾蒙蒙的，睫毛上似乎还挂着水珠。他的脸色绯红，语调因不满足而带上了哀求：“Sir……”

       他再也忍耐不住，猛地翻身将Q压在身下，顺手摘下眼镜，放到床头柜上，大力抽插起来。Q的双腿顺从地环到对方腰际，手臂也绕上脖子，在下唇伤口被用力吮吸时“嘶”了一声，继而闭上眼，连呜咽也被对方全数咽下。

       Bond从今早飞机落地后就在期待这一刻，而Q在办公室里故意让James看见009与自己那一幕，打的就是这个主意。

       两人都没有刻意控制。Q的呜咽音调越来越高，很快便彻底张开嘴，变作全无压制的呻吟，随着身上人的动作抽起气来。而Bond随着鲜红的嘴唇，苍白的下颌一路吻下去，舔弄了一会儿颤抖的喉结，舌尖有意无意地围着左侧乳粒打转。

       Q浑身战栗起来，浊液随着有力的顶弄阵阵喷洒在两人胸腹上，肠道的快速收缩很快让Bond发出一声低吼。热液冲进来，进一步刺激着甬道，Q像一只出水的鱼一般，大张着嘴，急速地喘息；而Bond将额头靠在身下人胸口上，慢慢停下来，唇瓣吻过小腹。

  

 

       “009想追Talia，去年新来的毒药设计师，过来找我要她的日程安排。”Q枕着James的手臂，在对方胸膛无意识打转的指尖避开了新添的淤青，大腿内侧还留着刚才牵出来的银丝。

       “嗯，我知道，”Bond伸手揉了揉Q的脑袋，“去冲个澡，我准备了晚餐。”

       “你知道？”Q探头啄了啄对方的嘴唇，“噢对，新晋009这三个月算是你的学徒，以他那个性格，肯定什么都会告诉你。”

       Bond没说话，只是挑起眉毛，戏谑地看着他。

       Q揉了揉又有点发烫的脸，翻身下床，走到浴室门前时回过头：“James？”

       “嗯？”

       他像是想说什么，却欲言又止，直到拉开门把手后，在合上门之前才飞快地朝James床头柜侧面放枪的位置指了指，然后闪身不见。

       他依对方指示找到了一个长条形的盒子，拉开丝带，里面躺着一支改装过的黑色万宝龙。

       浴室里传来淅淅沥沥的水声，而James眼角的细碎皱纹给他蒙上了一层醉人的温暖。

 

 

       周年快乐。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 咳，前段时间在Leo亲那里点了个师生roleplay，被应梗简直超满足。然后，一不小心就往这边想了想，然后，再一不小心没忍住，就这样了……[摊手]（就是如此随性潇洒！[撩头发]）  
> 感谢萌萌的道尔家的猫~ [飞吻一个]


End file.
